1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sit-up bench apparatus, and more particularly to a sit-up bench apparatus with many different utilizations.
2. Description of Related Art
Fitness equipment is an apparatus to assist a user with exercising muscle and strengthen cardio-pulmonary function. Especially, when people live a busy life, less time and space are available for people to perform physical exercise. Since the fitness equipment is easy to operate and store, the user can perform the body exercise anytime and anywhere.
There are many different kinds of fitness equipments in the prior art, and the user can choose whatever the sports types he likes. If the user would like to perform a calf muscle exercise, the fitness equipment such as a bicycle can be chosen. If the user would like to perform arm and abdomen muscle exercise at the same time, the fitness equipment such as a rowing machine can be chosen. Therefore, according to the purpose of the muscle exercise of the user, the type of the fitness equipment can be chosen.
However, the fitness equipment in the prior art can only perform one kind of muscle exercise, such that the function of the fitness equipment is too simple. For example, the fitness equipment such as the bicycle can only exercise the calf muscle and cannot exercise abdomen or arms muscle. Moreover, a rolling wheel for exercising the abdomen muscle cannot exercise arms or legs muscle. The function of the muscle exercise for the user is limited and monotonous.